


research from where now?

by merenwen (panther)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has no idea where Steve did his research but by the end he has a strange feeling that Moxley may have influenced people a little too much. At least Renee can laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	research from where now?

**Author's Note:**

> the podcast honestly felt like Steve had googled articles written on hear say and Jon Moxley promos from days gone by. Dean (J) was clearly stunned and a little offended at Steve's lack of research and what he'd found so i put a drabble together based on that, vaguely.

Dean wanders off the set of Austin's podcast bewildered yet proud he had not decked the other man. Renee asks if he is ok and he nods, smiles, and declares he will buy her the best wine the airport has for their next flight. She giggles, hands him his jacket, and they head for a cab. The minute he has his belt buckled he is pulling the internet up on his phone and doing what he swore he would never do, googling himself. He reads quickly with Renee over his shoulder. "Madness". He mutters. Renee laughs and cuddles in. "Madness."


End file.
